It's been one hell of a ride
by lucifer2121
Summary: I'm not very good at summery's. Inuyashas lost all of his friends and Sesshomarus there to witness it. it's going to be one hell of a ride. later on it will be Yaoi so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**An: so this is my very first fanfic so please enjoy and tell me what you think. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters XD**

"SIT" A high pitched voice screamed through the air followed by the sound of rushing air and a loud thunk.

"Stupid wench, what was that for?!" Inuyasha growled rubbing the back of his sore neck.

Kagome sent a glare in his direction before stomping off to were the rest of the group was sitting, Inuyasha followed but chose to sit opposite the girl.

"Sometimes Inuyasha I think we would be better off without you" she growled flicking her raven hair over her shoulder.

Inuyasha blinked a few times before bursting out into a fit of laughter "I'd give you one week on you own before you died" he said after calming down.

"Fine one week Inuyasha you're on!"

"Kagome-chan wait a moment…" Miroku trailed off after receiving a glare from said girl.

Inuyasha gathered up his sword "I'll find you in a week then" He sped off still laughing.

Chapter 1

2 weeks later

Inuyasha sat in a tree slowly nodding off to sleep, his silver hair draped messily over his shoulders. Just a few miles away Sesshomaru was pushing through the trees, rubbing his temples slightly annoyed by Jakens incessant babble. Coming into a small open clearing Sesshomaru looked up as something silver caught his eye.

"Well little brother this is a surprise" The lord spoke tonelessly.

Inuyasha jumped awake leaping far away from his brother only to have his hair caught in clawed hands and thrown to the ground. Inuyasha groaned looking down at his sword; dammed thing hadn't even made a sound. Sesshomaru looked around for any sign of the half-breeds pack, furrowing his brows in confusion then quickly changing his expression back to neutral.

"Where's you're pathetic group of humans?"

"What's it to you" Inuyasha spat back.

Sesshomaru was on him in a flash yanking the younger demons hair back leaving his neck exposed, Sesshomaru's teeth lingered over his jugular. Inuyasha growled struggling to get away; Sesshomaru just tightened his grip and nipped at his neck. Inuyasha went limp whimpering slightly, Inuyasha cursed himself inwardly for submitting so easily.

"Let's try this once more little brother, you're humans where are they?" Sesshomaru's voice was smug relishing in his victory.

"I don't know" He ground out "I left them for one week as requested and now they've gone and vanished".

Sesshomaru released him, taking a step back to assess his younger sibling "So you've become this pathetic, you didn't even bother to lift you sword"

Inuyasha growled "I don't have time for you goddammit; the meeting place stank of Narku" He slapped his hands over his mouth. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed he was about to ask something as Jaken and Rin crashed into the clearing.

"You stupid little human" The toad screeched "We've lost lord Sesshomaru and it's all because you needed to look at some flower".

Rin's face brightened as she looked at looked behind Jaken "Sesshomaru-sama" She smiled running over to his side "and Inuyasha-san". She gave a slight bow to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over to the setting sun, he needed to get out of here the full moon was just hours away. While Sesshomaru was talking with Rin he made a break for it. Sesshomaru looked up towards the fleeing form of his brother.

"Make camp here for the night Rin I will be back soon, Jaken get some food and wait here with Rin" Sesshomaru glared over at his servant. The threat was silent but understood let-anything-happen-to-Rin-and-you-will-die.

Inuyasha found a cave about three hours away from his brother, he settled into it just as the moon reached its peak. He brought his knees up to his chest moving his head to rest between them. His hair slowly turned into a raven black, his clawed toes and fingers slowly dulled into human round nails, his puppy ears vanished until all that remained was a human.

"So this is the night you lose all of your Yokai" Sesshomaru stood at the entrance to the cave a small smirk played on the corners of his lips. Inuyasha looked up in shock reeling backwards but the elder demon was on him in seconds, backing up until he was pressed against the cave wall. "So you do have some sense to be afraid, this after all is a pathetic sight, this Sesshomaru could kill you were you stand". Inuyasha shivered his breathe hitched in his throat causing Sesshomaru's smirk to grow larger. "You're not worth killing in this form little brother do not fear, I only wish to know about Naraku". Sesshomaru sat down in front of Inuyasha.

"Everything I know you already know, and no I don't know why he took my friends. Sesshomaru hummed for a moment before nodding, he reached forward grabbing onto the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck "What is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing" Inuyasha tried to remove his brother's hand, Sesshomaru just grabbed his wrists and pinned them above him.

"This Sesshomaru's patients grow thin little brother, you will answer me" He growled.

Inuyasha winced in pain as his skin was sliced open by the rocks and Sesshomaru's nails dug into his wrists.

"It's a rosary for keeping me controllable" He hissed out.

Rage flickered through his older brothers eyes. "Who?!" It was a simple question; Inuyasha understood immediately and began to shake his head. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed impatiently tightening his grip on the human boys wrists, Inuyasha cried out in pain

"ITS

KAEDE MAGIC BUT KAGOME CONTROLS IT!" He screamed out.

"The word?"

"Sit" Inuyasha whimpered "It throws me into the ground".

Sesshomaru released his wrists; quickly Inuyasha pulled them to himself cradling them to his chest.

"She over uses it I presume, Humans" He spat "They treat you like a dog, this Sesshomaru will not tolerate this, you may be a taint on my bloodline but you are still a demon, this Sesshomaru will help you locate your friends so that this blasted thing can be removed." With demon grace and speed he stood up yanking Inuyasha to his feet and tossing him over his shoulder.

Inuyasha yelled and kicked all the way back to where Rin had set up camp, were Sesshomaru unceremoniously dropped Inuyasha on the ground. Inuyasha scuttled backwards there was no way he could escape in his human form so he leaned back against one of the trees keeping on alert. Rin walked over to Inuyasha.

"You're so pretty" She smiled

"I'm not pretty a male is never pretty they are masculine or handsome but never pretty" Inuyasha corrected Rin.

"Rin see's, Inuyasha is handsome" She smiled as Inuyasha patted her on the head before she scuttled over to Sesshomaru happily. She snuggled into the demons large fluffy… thing. Sesshomaru had been watching inuyasha's interaction with Rin with interest before letting his eyes close. Inuyasha looked over at his brother and sighed wishing daylight would come sooner.

**An:**

**Hope you enjoy the first part of my very first fanfic tell me what you think of it please no flames constructive criticism is welcome though **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sesshomaru awoke just before sunrise, he looked over at Inuyasha who was still awake if only barely. Inuyasha looked up suddenly as the sun came up, Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha began to transform back. Sesshomaru knew that the younger demon would make a break for it the first chance he got, as Inuyasha was about to leap away Sesshomaru pinned him to a tree waking Jaken and Rin.

"I know how you think little brother; you won't get away that easily" he hissed, lips pressed up against Inuyasha's ear. "If you try and run away again I'll punish you". He let go and began walking.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru how he can even stand you presence half-breed is beyond me" Jaken screeched.

Inuyasha twitched then kicked the annoying toad like one would kick a soccer ball, Sesshomaru stopped to look back at Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"What! He pissed me off!" Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshomaru just turned around and kept walking "We are headed to the place where Naraku is right now".

Inuyasha rolled his eyes _of course the great lord Sesshomaru would know this__. _Inuyasha looked down at Rin, she looked dead on her feet, any human child would after a four hour walk. Knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't stop, he bent down and placed her on his back. "Hold on" was all he said. Her breathing soon evened out letting him know that she had fallen asleep. Jaken ran up a few moments later screaming at Inuyasha, who growled and stomped on his head.

"Shut the fuck up toad" He whispered "She's sleeping". Jaken was about to start yelling again when Sesshomaru stopped.

"Jaken you will cease that never-ending yelling"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru" He bowed his head.

"We'll make camp here for the night" He ordered sitting down on the ground.

Inuyasha lowered Rin on the ground beside said lord before jumping into a tree away from them.

"Are you a cat Inuyasha I know not of any dog demon that sits in trees"

"Prick! I like it up here I don't need your fucking permission to sit in a tree"

"Hn, I see".

Inuyasha turned his head away mumbling some undesirable words. Sesshomaru studied him _'he not more than a pup in all reality, he may not look it but he is young how did I not realize this sooner'_ he frowned at his discovery in his entire quest to destroy his brother he forgot how young he was. Inuyasha's ears twitched in his sleep "Kagome" He mumbled. Sesshomaru twitched at the name how could a human make him smile like that it disgusted him beyond belief. He sighed before letting himself fall asleep.

They had been traveling for two days this part of the forest had been eerily empty barley a whisper of life was around.

"We are here" Sesshomaru announced "Jaken you and Rin remain out here AuUn should be here soon, Come Inuyasha let us go to your humans" They walked forward the forest behind them seemed to dissolve and a large castle appeared in front of them,

"Holy shit" Inuyasha swore.

"Mouth Inuyasha you are still young enough for me to rinse it with soap".

Inuyasha shut his jaw glaring at the elder demon "Don't look at me with such contempt little brother it is your own fault for being so uncouth".

"I liked it better when you didn't talk" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru smirked as they stepped into the castle, everything was quite no one came out to attack them or anything. The hallway seemed never ending at the end of the hallway was a door a candle flickered behind it. Sesshomaru opened the door, Naraku sat on the floor Kagome beside him bound and gagged dried tears covered her face. Inuyasha went to move forward but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand.

"I had only excepted Inuyasha but it's nice to see you to Sesshomaru" Naraku's voice was slick with sarcasm.

"Where are my friends you asshole" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku rolled his eyes lifting a finger the door behind him opened and four dead bodies piled out, fresh tears streamed down Kagome's face, Inuyasha had to cover his mouth as he dropped to his knees pain washing over his body. Sesshomaru grimaced covering his mouth with his sleeves.

"I told you Kagome that you wouldn't last a week" Inuyasha choked back a sob

Naraku rolled his eyes "Great comedic timing Inuyasha" He ungagged Kagome's mouth which was raw and red from where the cloth had been. Inuyasha lunged forward only to be stopped by some kind of barrier. Naraku chuckled.

"This has been fun and all but I really have to go" He grabbed a knife from the ground and dragged it across Kagome's neck and then he vanished. Kagome toppled to the floor gurgling on her blood. A scream tore itself from Inuyasha as he banged against the barrier, Kagome fell still tears still wet on her face. The barrier slowly dissolved, Inuyasha booked it over to her holding her bloody lifeless body to his chest. Tears streamed down his face as he called out her name begging her to return. Sesshomaru watched in shock as his brother crumble. Inuyasha's young age now showing through the hardened walls, he had so carefully put up. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his brother's waist removing him from the dead girl, his clothes covered in blood. Inuyasha looked over at his other friends before burying his head into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru carried his now sleeping brother out of the palace and back to camp. Looking down at the half-demon he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Disgust was there but that was mostly at the blood that covered his and his brothers clothing. Pity… no sadness a genuine feeling directed at his little brother. Letting out an uncharacteristic sigh he stopped walking, looking at the blood covering them he cringed. Sniffing the air Sesshomaru smelted water not far away camp could wait Rin would not enjoy seeing all this blood. The river was not far off, Sesshomaru looked at it appraisingly. The flow of the water was minimal it would allow him to wash his brother and himself with ease. He set Inuyasha down by a tree while he began to remove his armor and the rest of his clothing. One thing that many did not know is that his mokomoko was in fact a part of his body. Sesshomaru's body was tall and lean-built, he looked over at Inuyasha. Scowling he moved over to him than non-to gently dumped him fully clothed into the river. Grabbing his clothing he waded in past a sputtering Inuyasha. Regaining control of his flailing limbs Inuyasha stalked out of the water, Sesshomaru expected the young half demon to curse at him, but instead received nothing but a glare. Inuyasha's eyes were grief torn and filled with blinding anger.

"Come here little brother" Sesshomaru ordered dropping his now clean clothes onto shore.

Inuyasha huffed and looked away, Sesshomaru's eye twitched.

"I will not ask again Inuyasha!" He growled warningly.

Inuyasha didn't move, Sesshomaru growled with speed no eye could catch he grabbed Inuyasha and threw him into the water. Before he could get out of the water the demon was behind him arm snagging around his waist. Inuyasha struggled to get way but found that Sesshomaru's grip was unbreakable. Quickly settling down Sesshomaru let him go and began to brush the blood from Inuyasha's hair. Sesshomaru let out an inaudible growl as he found his brothers hair to be lacking in any sort of care, and almost impossible to get his hands through. It took almost an hour to remove the blood from Inuyasha's hair and to remove most of the matted mess. Then another twenty for Inuyasha to wash the rest of his body. Sesshomaru had dressed and sat by the edge of the river watching Inuyasha robotically clean himself. The scent of grief hung in the air and clung to Inuyasha like a second skin. Sesshomaru thought of leaving his brother there like he would have normally done, but that would have been a very bad idea. Sesshomaru could see and smell the rage that was consuming his brother the moment he left; Inuyasha would chase Narku and in his blind rage be killed. Sesshomaru blinked… when the hell did he care what Inuyasha did?!

"Are you finished little brother it is dark and this Sesshomaru would prefer to be at camp"

"Then leave, why are you still even here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha almost spat Sesshomaru's name.

"Because you ignorant half-breed the minute I removed myself from your presence you would chase after Narku and have yourself killed".

"You've wanted me dead since my birth Sesshomaru what do you care!"

"How many times must I repeat myself, I will be the one to kill you no one else little brother."

Inuyasha growled but decided against running away, he moved out of the water his clothes and hair dripping. Standing as close as he could to Sesshomaru he started to shake himself dry. He growled and with blinding speed moved across the small area.

"Must you behave like some common mongrel"

Inuyasha just smirked and continued drying off, Sesshomaru twitched. His mokomoko lashed out grabbing Inuyasha his upper chest and began to drag him back towards camp.

"Ow! SHIT! YOU ASSHOLE SESSHOMARU!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha (for the third time that day) by the fire.

"Sleep! And do try to not cause any more problems" Sesshomaru warned warily.

The older demon moved over to sit by a sleeping Rin wrapping her in his tail. Inuyasha jump into a tree letting one leg dangle down. He looked up towards the moon fighting the urge to let off a lonely yowl before drifting off into a restless sleep.


End file.
